Francesca Fanuci
"Mamma Mia" Francesca Fanuci is a Polish-American female wrestler and restaurantuer currently working for the WNWA. She is also the mother of Tony Fanuci. History Mia Francesca Fanuci was born Pamela Krakowski to Polish immigrants who abandoned her. She was adopted by Italian immigrants Antonio and Rosina Rossi Carluzzi, a butcher and his home maker wife. Fanuci did not realize she was adopted or of Polish descent until her nemesis, Jabbajaw researched her family history and published it in the Braddock County Public Library's newsletter and in the WNWA Broken Bones and Pride Newsletter. Fanuci has been going by her birth name of Pam since. Mia Francesca married Angelo Fanuci shortly after graduating from high school. Angelo worked at a warehouse in South Philly and was heavily involved in labor union politics and allegedly involved in organized crime. During this same period, Francesca ran an Italian dessert stand at the Italian Market in South Philly. The couple was childless for several years before they had a son, named Antonio, but dotingly referred to as Tony or "Fat Boy." In 1986, Angelo Fanuci was murdered in an alleged mob hit. Francesca and Tony then moved to the Amish Country of Lancaster County, PA and opened Strasburg Pizza and Subs with the inheritance left them by Angelo. In 1999, Tony began wrestling and left the day to day business of Strasburg Pizza to Francesca. In 2004, Fanuci retired and helped his mother out at the restaurant while trying to start a Bon Jovi tribute band. However, the wrestling bug (and a lack of money) bit him and he mounted an ill-fated, half-hearted comeback in 2006. Fanuci no showed several events, was late for even more, and began to eerily stalk female fans. He crossed the line by sexually harassing Amelia and trying to feud with Prince Charming. Finally, driven to madness by a lack of success with women, Fanuci kidnapped and attempted to rape Amelia. Thankfully his enormous stomach blocked all attempts at penetration and Amelia was rescued by Prince Charming and Pike. The two finally squared off in a Straburg Street Fight after Charming burned Strasburg Pizza to the ground. During the match the Kansas City Chef brutally attacked Fanuci and shoved him in front of a Christian Tours tour bus, knocking Fanuci into a coma. Fanuci was sent to Lancaster General Hospital recovering from the coma with Francesca by his side, dutifully sponge bathing him and emptying his colostomy bag. He was miraculously cured by a direct injection of Italian sausage marinara into his stomach by his friend Big Vulva. Fanuci made his in-ring return at Season's Beatings against Bobby Bell. The coma caused him to lose much of his strength and skill. The Liberal Librarian attacked Fanuci during the match causing him to lose. Later in the show Fanuci, Big Vulva and Vinny Two Chins returned the favor costing Frustrated Inc. a match against The Insiders. Since then, Fanuci has been humiliated time after time by members of Frustrated Inc, and was forced into signing with the group in March 2007 to help pay for his mother's medication because they were bankrupted after the restaurant burned to the ground without fire insurance and due to Fanuci's enormous medical bills from his coma. The Lib brought on further humiliation after he forced Fanuci to move with him to Braddock, TX in May 2007, forcing him to leave his mother in his beloved Strasburg, PA. Fanuci is now living with The Turd in a low income housing project in Braddock, near the Braddock Motel where Shitifa lives. Fanuci then lost a match at Memorial Day Massacre forcing him to give ownership of Strasburg Pizza over to The Lib, who then moved it to Braddock, TX and renamed it An Inconvenient Cafe owned by Frustrated Inc. non-profit organization with portions of all sales being donated to the Hillary Clinton election fund and Planned Parenthood. During this match, Francesca turned on Tony and joined Frustrated Inc. She is now the girlfriend of Da Crunk, and also is a concubine of Rev. Dr. Bishop Curtis Lowe. Mrs. Fanuci took the position of bookmobile driver at Braddock County Public Library after getting into a brawl with Jabbajaw. Director Kelly Millis announced the promotion Mrs. Fanuci to the post of Head of Technical Services after five months, saying "We are lucky to have an employee who works with such diligence and tenacity as Mrs. Fanuci. She is a role model for others and is a fine mother, friend, and worker." Some have questioned the promotion of Mrs. Fanuci to such a high position within the library considering she has no formal training as a librarian and has only worked at BCPL for five months, and that in a volunteer capacity. Personal Life and views *Francesca Fanuci is a formerly devout Roman Catholic who often used Rosary Beads as a weapon. In recent months she has converted to Lowe's Mount Holy Olive People's Temple Christian Brotherhood. *Unlike, her son Tony, Francesca is a very gracious hostess at her restaurants. *She lives in a home in east Braddock with Da Crunk. *She has a very strange voice pattern, almost a moaning, throaty, orgasmic wail. Trivia *Mamma Mia won the "Best Pizza," "Best Tiramisu," and "Best Linguine" awards by The Lancaster New Era from 1987-1996. Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Crucifix'' (Crucifix Powerbomb) :*''The Miracle of the Rosary(Punch with Rosary Beads wrapped around the fist) *'Regular moves''' :*Flying elbow drop :*Side suplex :*Cross body block Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Images Fanuci, Francesca Fanuci Fanuci, Francesca Fanuci, Francesca Fanuci, Francesca Fanuci, Francesca